


Who is in Control

by PeachBunnyBaby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, but she is 16, shes not like super underage, this is my ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachBunnyBaby/pseuds/PeachBunnyBaby
Summary: Modern Universe AU, Petyr comes to stay in the Stark household while his divorce plays out but the attraction for Catelyn's eldest daughter is undeniable and this attraction to this Stark girl may be his downfall or will he be her downfall.





	1. The Beginning to the End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my new story, and my first story on this site!! I am sorry if any of this offends you and I hope you like it idk?

Sansa rapped her fingers at her desk while staring up at the clock of her classroom counting down the seconds till the final bell would ring. One thousand three hundred and twenty seconds exactly. She also knew damn well staring at the clock would not make it move faster. She had been counting down again though hoping for once time would move faster. She missed her friends and hated hearing the whisperings of the other girls.  
Sansa felt dread it the mundane life she was forced to follow. She came from a family that was in strict belief of the Catholic religion and her parents, Ned and Catelyn Stark, she seriously doubted followed the road of their religion expected them to take especially in their teen years. But nonetheless her parents forced their children to follow this road despite the obviousness that none of the children strictly followed the churches expectations. She was growing to be more and more rebellious on the inside but still carried a delicate smile and dressed in presentable outfits and tried her best to be a cookie cutter daughter they expected her to be. Yet she had begun to notice as her sister, Arya, was now getting to the age of thirteen and becoming a teenager, that her parents were more relaxed with her younger sister than they ever were with her although her sister is very different than Sansa had ever been she was more of a wild thing and might as well be a boy with how she acted, but come to think of it with how they were with all her brothers and her cousin who might as well be her brother since they had adopted him, her parents were relaxed with all their children except her. Sansa had strict dress codes and was yelled out almost every time she tried to leave the house in anything that wasn’t a nice pair of jeans or a skirt that reached her knees, her grades were scrutinized to the highest degree, her friends were constantly disapproved of specifically her best friends Margery and Jeyne, she was forced to transfer to an all girls school in hopes she would make better friends and would avoid any male attention, and her parents practically picked out her boyfriend when she turned fourteen all thanks to her dad’s friendship with the Baratheons and there were high hopes they would wed one day, not that Sansa minded at first but now Joffrey Baratheon, her boyfriend, was beginning to show true colors towards her and she knew one day she couldn’t keep him from hurting her.  
Sansa tried her best to believe all these rules and this arranged relationship was due to her maybe being more behaved than her siblings so her parents hoped her to be their pride and joy, their shiny trophy church going daughter, but the way her parents were so relaxed with Arya’s disobedience and at best mediocre grades, how Bran got away with staying in public school to hang out with his friends by pulling the old cripple card, the way Rickon, all be it was still young, but got away with skipping church because he was too young to understand all though he was in eight he was not too young to understand Sansa knew that, the way Robb was allowed to have girlfriend over and even have the door shut with her over, and how Jon their cousin but at this point he might as well be referred to as her brother was allowed to leave whenever he wanted at all hours of the night without an eyebrow being raised. Yet here Sansa was being judged over her nearly perfect grades and excellent manners, attending an all girls school, always going to church even when she was never up for it, having a boyfriend she didn’t even pick herself but only being allowed to see him at family dinner’s in fear of her virtue, and having a strict curfew.   
Sansa heard the bell ring drawing her out of her hateful thoughts on her own situation and stood from her desk not bothering to fake chit chat with the other girls who were all too fake and wholesome for her tastes, besides they only whispered on her very well known relationship either speaking out of jealousy or admiration and knowing that was all they could whisper on the subject she knew they were all very dull girls for if they knew Joffrey they would be whispering in sympathy. She began smoothing her red school uniform skirt and picked up her bag and headed out of the building to quickly walk home. She was beginning to think it was time to start rebelling and living for herself for a change. She knew this fake act of being the perfect daughter could only go on for so long.   
Petyr sat on what now used to be his bed, though it was never really comfortable and the smell of his bed reminded of him his wife, who he hated and married out of duty and suggestion of others which he could now slap himself for, and the smell when he laid in his sheets made him dread her existence and brought forward and allowed entry of manifesting plots on how to be rid of her. Petyr of course decided to take the legal and proper action of just proceeding with a divorce without his wife’s knowledge till it was absolutely necessary but with how she could drive him mad with her antics on how he was a lousy husband because he wasn’t her absolute expectation, the way she defended her son’s ridiculous tantrums when that boy only needed displicine, the way she begged for his cock at unreasonable times and when denied would drink ridiculous amounts till she couldn’t stand, with how whenever he did decide to fuck her her moans were the most ridiculous and dramatic thing he had ever heard like something out of a cheap porno preteens get off to, the way when she was asleep she snored so loud he struggled to find any comfort, but just the thoughts of her almost drove him to taking matters into his own hands and carefully faking her suicide with an overdose of her sleeping pills but that would mean his stepson would become his responsibility and quite honestly the boy was far too obnoxious and Petyr did not want to spend years straightening out his behavior like it should have been from the beginning instead of dotting over him.   
Petyr frowned as one of his favorite button ups flew across from his closet now onto the floor beginning to crumple along with the rest of his belongings.   
“Those were nice,” He said emotionless, he didn’t feel at all sympathetic for what was occuring.  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have went behind my back and tried to leave without me even knowing,” Lysa roared from the frame of his closet taking a long swig from the bottle.  
He let out a sigh not out of distress though, of annoyance. No wonder his stepson acted this way with one look at how his mother was behaving of that of a child. The poor boy lost his own father when he was very little so the absence of a father figure until the last two years and being left alone with Lysa hardly gave him a chance to be a decent child. But this was not Petyr’s problem or responsibility.   
“You couldn’t have thought I was happy.”  
“Why would I think otherwise?”  
His mouth made a thin line and refused to answer she clearly must have known and was pretending to be ignorant to spite him or she was truly an idiot.   
“Get out,” practically roared at him.  
He knew he shouldn’t have to be the one to leave, this was his house but for now he would have to, most times if law enforcement involved themselves in these battles they would side with the poor woman and child and the man was always escorted out so he would be losing his place for now till the divorce was finalized and he would legally own this house alone and for all he cared she could have all the damn furniture, in fact he hoped she would too so he could get rid of the stench of her off all the house and to have a fresh start.  
He sat up off the bed and quickly gathered some of his things that were scattered across the carpeted floor ignoring her burning gaze knowing if only looks could kill he would be a dead man and put them in a duffel bag that was sitting next to him on the bed and quickly headed down the stairs to make a phone call to a dear friend in hopes for a temporary bed.


	2. First Encounters

Petyr set down his duffel bag on the bland tan bed in a small white bedroom. He did feel overall thankful to his dear friend for agreeing to house him but as he stared around the room he was to call home for the next few months while he was questioning this choice. A white elegant cross hung above the bed. Another frame containing the phrase “Grateful, Thankful, and Blessed” hung on one of the walls while scattered family portraits littered the room as well as the rest of the house. He had taken notice in all the Stark children she had produced. The pictures look outdated to him and he took notice in this particularly because Catelyn looked much younger in the photos compared to the real life Catelyn standing out in the hall. Petyr didn’t remember Catelyn for the person she had become. While in his youth he hadn’t remembered her for being some loose acting woman she was always good and back then maybe he could say he was too now not so much, he was not a good man, but he could not remember Catelyn being such a woman of faith. The house was littered with different crosses and family guidelines and much more a person of faith would hold onto. Not that these things offended him it was just now more apparent how much Catelyn had changed. He hadn’t seen her since she was fifteen and she fell in love with the bloody Stark brother she had not even married. It had been truly twenty three years and now Catelyn was no longer a beautiful free spirited fifteen year old girl she was a thirty eight year old woman with her age now beginning to show. How he used to love her so back then, he had also clung to his affections for her for most of his adult life until recently he wasn’t sure what made him let go, maybe acceptance after so many years, maybe after not hearing from her after he had been almost killed by her old dead lover and he was forced to wear that scar that was his only sign of weakness until he married her sister, maybe her sister just left a bad enough taste in his mouth he was broken from the Tully women curse, or maybe it was nothing and just time.  
“I hope the bedroom will suit you,” Catelyn smiled gently leaning against the door frame.  
“It will I do owe you my deepest thanks, I am sure Ned is not all that happy,” Petyr smirked that famous boyish smirk.  
Ned was quite the oaf and always would be in Petyr’s eyes. Though Petyr had no real quarrels with Ned like he did with his brother Brandon it was just he was a bloody Stark and happened to end up with his former love.  
“Ned will be just fine,” Catelyn paused, “I haven’t told my children however, I hope it would be okay with you if I introduce you tonight at our family dinner tonight.”  
“That should be fine, but really Cat you don’t have to introduce me to your family if it will be to awkward,” Petyr stated.  
“No no they should meet the strange man who happens to be their uncle living in their house,” Catelyn stated.  
“By marriage and soon not much longer,” Petyr frowned at the mention of his marriage he didn’t want to talk about Lysa knowing Catelyn was more inclined to take her sister’s side due to blood and he would not be urged to return back to that desperate bitch.  
“What ever happened Petyr?” Catelyn asked sincerely.  
“I would rather not Catelyn, she is your sister and I will not speak ill,” Petyr said sternly.  
“Okay if you must, but I am going to go the grocery store and get some things for dinner tonight, will you be alright here alone?” Catelyn asked.  
“Of course thank you again Cat,” Petyr smiled genuinely.  
Sansa heard the first bell as a warning letting her know it was time for her to make her way down the hall to class but she didn’t feel her feet move her. She felt herself being pulled away. She fought the inner urge and just stood there for a moment letting herself take the time to make her choice. Then before she knew she heard the final bell ring letting her be aware she was now late. Now it was too late to even try to drag her feet down the hall to that second door on the right. She let out a small inner laugh and turned her back and headed for the front doors of the school before any teacher or good church girl could stop her.   
Once outside the double metal doors of the school she practically bolted out down the lawns of the school and around the corner all while giggling like a small child. She felt so oddly free and giddy. She never rebelled and she was sure she would regret this choice if the school ever noted her absence and called her parents she would hear about this later but for now in the moment she would relish the freedom. Once out of sight from the school and far enough away she slowed from her running to a leisurely walk and decided to stop to get some coffee with the money from her allowance as another small act of rebellion. She was not to drink caffeine. It was prohibited because before when she was a child it was said it would stunt her growth and they dangled that in front of her as a scare tactic but it was obvious to her now her growth probably could have used being stunted due to her towering height. She was a fairly tall girl and because of her parents strict rules she was forced to hide the little curves she had and she now just looked like a lanky giraffe with endless legs and she towered most girls her age and was frequently teased for it.  
Once she had gotten her coffee she looked down at her wrist watch and took note that it was about the time her mother was out whether it was for the store, appointments, or personal matter she usually left the house at this time every day she claimed it was needed for her not that Sansa could blame her, being a housewife sounded exhausting. She sipped her coffee enjoying the caffeine buzz hitting her and decided to head home knowing she would be alone when she got there and her mother would not be returning till after the time she was expected to be home at.   
Carefully once she arrived at her front door she slipped inside, even though she had memorized the times her parents and siblings normally came and went from the house didn’t mean she was always accurate and if someone was home she wanted to be sure to be quiet and avoid attention. She quickly kicked off her shoes and went to head up the stairs of her room to relax before she was stopped by meeting strange grey green eyes staring her down from her place by the big wooden door.  
“Who the hell are you,” Sansa said panicked mainly frightened at who was in her home standing in the hallway like he lived there and also panicked if he was the only one in the house.  
“Petyr, Petyr Baelish. I am a friend of your mother’s Catelyn,” Petyr stated with what seemed to be a emotionless face.  
But as Petyr stared into her bright blue eyes he did his best to hide the thoughts that were crossing his mind. By god she was beautiful. He could tell instantly with one look at her she was definitely the daughter to Catelyn she looked exactly like her, but if it were possible even more beautiful than the memory of what Catelyn used to look like. Her eyes were brilliant bright blue of that of a clear sky. She had long red hair that shined like rubies held in a half up style with braids while the rest of the hair laid nicely to her ribs. Even with that dreadful school uniform covering her form he could tell she had some curves to her hips and breast and with her seemingly endless legs hidden from his view with the school uniform skirt. He carefully noted she must have been in high school based off the uniform and inwardly wanted to curse at the knowledge but he wasn’t as sure as to why. Sure she was a very beautiful creature but she was a teenager and Catelyn’s daughter, what did he expect to happen. What was with the Tully woman driving him mad whether with admiration or madness.  
While Petyr was taking in her appearance, Sansa was analyzing the man before her as well. She took in his grey green eyes that bore into her and tore her apart in search of knowledge, her eyes then wandered to his hair which was particularly dark and neatly combed but noticed how it was greying at the temples. This gave him a look Sansa couldn’t put her finger on, it wasn’t that this made him look old when in fact he had to be close to her own mother’s age if they were friends which definitely made him old, old enough to be her dad. But he didn’t appear old to her as she continued to analyze his face noting his neatly trimmed mustache and goatee it was almost overwhelmingly pristine and not disheveled like her own father’s or brothers’ in comparison. She then noticed his stature, from what she could tell he was sort of fit but his clothes neither proved nor disproved that considering he was wearing an untucked deep grey button up and some black pants. She also noticed he was relatively close in height to her but considering her own tallness this was not abnormal. She felt suddenly as she continued to analyze the man an attractiveness pull her to him though she did not move an inch and let her feet be planted on the hardwood floor as her mouth grew dry.  
There was an odd silence that now hung between the two of them before Sansa now let out a sound and spoke, “That doesn’t explain why you are here.”  
“Your mother was going to tell you all at dinner, I will be staying here for awhile,” He said staring directly into her eyes making her feel unease.   
“Why,” Her eyes stared back challenging him, she wasn’t sure why she was acting like this it was like she was rebelling to growing attraction and butterflies growing in her stomach.  
“Well I am in the process of a divorce to your aunt Lysa,” Petyr smirked noting her attitude but being careful on how to approach the moody teen.   
Though she was a beautiful creature Petyr would not allow her beauty control him like Catelyn’s beauty once had. He would be tactful on driving her mad in his own unique way.  
“Wait,” Sansa paused now piecing the puzzle in front of her together, “You mean you’re my uncle? How come I have never heard of you?”  
“Well technically I won’t be your uncle for much longer,” Petyr smirk stayed in place now taking a step closer to her. “But you have never met me because your aunt was a very jealous woman of your mother.”  
“What does that mean? Why would Aunt Lysa be jealous of my mother?” Sansa now said quizzically annoyed of whatever game he was playing out desperately wanting to wipe that smirk off his face with how he spoke of her family.  
“You see I used to deeply admire your mother, but now I have found something else I deeply admire,” Petyr stated brashly, he wasn’t really admitting his attraction to her, he was more so studying her reactions and plainly teasing her head.  
Her face flushed and she opened her mouth to retort back with a quick comment but Petyr beat her to the punch.  
“I would head upstairs, Miss Stark. Wouldn’t want it to be known you cut class right?” Petyr smirked again he wasn’t stupid he had noticed it was barely past noon and with his previous analyzation of her being a high school student she couldn’t possibly have gotten out of classes for the day. He wouldn’t say anything to Catelyn though he was just messing with that pretty little head.   
How did he even know she ditched? She thought but made no argument or sound and slid past him and ran up the stairs with her now watered down iced coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the story so far!


	3. Proper Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back finally I apologize for the long wait, I have written this chapter as well as more already and I just finished editing this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Sansa sat in her room waiting for her mother to storm up the stairs and demand to know why she would cut class but she waited and waited and nothing. She didn’t even change clothes she felt so nervous. She was unaware what time it was or how much time had passed she felt nervous, while she enjoyed the act of rebellion she didn't want to lose whatever small freedoms that she had like being able to go out for a little on Saturdays with her two best friends, although met with much disagreement from her mother her father had sided with her on this saying it was good for Sansa to keep her old friends as well as make new ones and that part she was still struggling with given her choices at the new school. She finally heard her mother call for her on the other side of the door before she abruptly entered.   
‘Here it comes’ Sansa inwardly thought as she chewed on her cheek to keep her face neutral.  
“Sansa sweetie dinner is ready, oh and we have a guest,” Her mother smiled sweetly in the doorway.  
Sansa felt shocked had Petyr chosen to not say anything about her cutting class? Sansa’s face must have shown some sort of confusion because her mother spoke again, “Don’t worry it’s just a friend of mine but still come on down. Also what are you still doing in that uniform? Please change then come join us.” her mom said.  
Sansa only nodded before her mother turned and closed the door behind her leaving Sansa to change.   
‘I wonder why he would keep that to himself? Why would he protect a kid?’ Sansa pondered as she stripped herself and pulled on a nice pair of jeans and a dark green blouse that was modest.  
She quickly undid her hair from how she wore it for school and brushed it out and let it lay flat on her back before making her way downstairs for dinner. She was the last to approach the already set table and she almost inwardly groaned and smirked at the fact the last seat left for her was next to their guest. She felt like her inner angel and devil were still arguing on whether she found him annoying and creepy or incredibly handsome and suave.   
She took her seat chewing on her inner cheek to fight to keep her face neutral and to not allow any blush spread across her face.  
“Sansa you were just missing us introducing Petyr to our family,” Catelyn said staring at her daughter with a look of neutral disappointment for taking so long and being impolite to miss her initial introduction of him to the family. Little did her mother know she knew Petyr from this morning and why he was here.  
“I apologize mother, and I apologize Petyr, I just was freshening up before dinner since I was made aware of how we had a guest,” Sansa said in her perfect well manner daughter voice now making eye contact with those grey green eyes again. They searched her eyes and she felt a impish curiosity from him.  
“Well yes, but kids Petyr here will be staying with us for well how long did you say Petyr?” Catelyn now asked.  
“I am honestly unsure Cat,” Petyr started.  
Sansa noted the use of the nickname and noticed her father from across the table gripped his fork a bit tighter in response. What history did these two have for her father to respond in such a way because his reaction was becoming obvious to all the kids at the table.  
“If it's any issue though I can try to ask a friend to let me crash on their couch, I don’t want to overstay my welcome or nuisance your family,” Petyr said with a gentle smile on his face this time making a look at her father who looked more than displeased.  
Before her father could speak any objections her mother cut him off, “Nonsense Petyr we have a guest room you are free to use it as long as you need.”  
Dinner continued on pretty dully besides the occasional small talk to their guest from her siblings.   
While everyone cleared out her mother notified Sansa that today was her turn to clear the table instead of outwardly groaning or making a sign of annoyance Sansa only nodded and got straight to work clearing the plates off the table while her family cleared into different places of the house but she noted Petyr had stayed and helped her by clearing everyone’s drinking glass from the table to the sink.   
She felt her face redden with heat and she inwardly cursed at herself telling herself to calm down he was just being polite it wasn’t anything. In fact earlier today was more blush worthy than right now.   
Petyr picked up the remaining silverware from the table while he watched Sansa load up the dishwasher shamelessly staring as she bent downwards to place the dishes in the rack.   
He approached the sink only inches away from her to place the last of the silverware in the sink. He heard her voice struggle for a second, “You didn’t have to help, but thank you,” she said avoiding looking at him but he caught a look at her face from her hiding and noted the blush spread across her delicate cheeks.   
Petyr felt his pants tighten slightly from the sight and wondered what effect he was having on the girl if she was blushing from being alone in the room with her. He smirked out of her sight and saw this as a golden opportunity to tease her and see just how flustered he could make her feel. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to mess with her maybe because she was Cat’s daughter, maybe because the idea of a forbidden fruit you can not have tempted him, maybe something else.  
Petyr watched her intently waiting for the opportunity to play with his prey. He practically saw her twitch on his stare and watched her turn to grab the remaining dishes in the sink that were under the continuous stream of water from the kitchen sink.   
She quickly recoiled as soon as her finger collided with the dish under the streaming water now noting that the water was set to a scolding hot temperature as she let out a gentle gasp of pain.  
He smirked to himself seeing the opportunity he waited for. He gently took her hand and brought her finger to his lips while he watched her face analyzing her features as they changed and no longer had anyway to hide from him. Her brilliant blue eyes widened and her face turned a more brilliant shade of crimson as he gently kissed the tip of her finger and lingered there for a minute watching her. He noticed her breath had hitched and became uneven. He gently let go of her hand and let out a barely whisper through a smirk, “Careful miss Stark. Wouldn’t want you to get all hot and bothered now.” He said and quickly turned on his heel and made he way to the his now room at the end of the hall.  
Sansa stared at his back stunned as he left her alone in the kitchen. She bit her cheek again to regain control of her facial expressions and to hopefully control the burning feeling in her face. She was so unsure of how he was toying with her. Or was he toying with her. She wasn’t even sure. One minute he was polite and and just another guest in their house and the next she was feeling like a teenage idiot with heart eyes.  
She quickly finished the remainder of the dishes and darted up the stairs to her room where her sister Arya sat on her bed with her arms crossed.  
Sansa looked at her sister with annoyance wondering why her sister was waiting for her. The two of them often bickered like cats and dogs but if Arya ever was waiting for her like this something that could put aside their bickering was more important.  
“What do you think is with this Petyr guy?” Arya asked.  
“I am not sure Arya, I know as much as you,” Sansa said.   
In all truth Sansa really only did know as much of the rest of her siblings anything that was diviluged about Petyr during dinner was the same thing he told her when he caught her earlier. Minus maybe the admittance of his attraction to her which Sansa wasn’t even one hundred percent sure that was directed towards her and of course what had occured just now in the kitchen, other than those things she knew the same amount as her siblings knew.  
“Isn’t it weird to you some strange man enters OUR house and we learn he is this uncle we never met and Dad seems to unknowingly hate him?” Arya asked.  
Sansa felt an odd need to defend him slightly as he was not here to do so himself, she tried to remain as neutral to her sister on the subject as possible, “Well our uncle by marriage, not much longer though. And as far as Dad hating him maybe mom and him had history?” Sansa stated.  
Sansa recalled him admitting a prior admiration for her mother something which made her stomach twist in a knot. She was so confused by her constant thoughts she honestly wanted Arya to leave her be and to crawl into bed.   
“Maybe I can’t see mom dating well such a weirdo though, can you?” Arya said with a face.  
Sansa just nodded, while she agreed she couldn't see her mother with someone like him but she knew that might be because of her own partial interest in him. She was not really admitting said interest. She was putting it off as he was messing with her and her body was involuntarily reacting as well as her thoughts.   
“Arya I really just want to go to bed, can you leave?” Sansa asked feeling exhausted from her thoughts.   
Arya gave her a look and hopped off her bed and left her room without a word which was odd for her. Sansa dismissed this and changed into her pajamas and readied herself for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


	4. Knowledge

Saturday had finally arrived and after a long and strenuous week of school work, playing nice with her fellow good girl classmates, keeping a straight face around Petyr, and everything else Sansa had to do to keep her act of being the perfect daughter she was finally allowed today to get out of the house and meet up with Margaery and Jeyne at the mall, even though her mother put a strict 2 hour time curfew on her meetup Sansa didn’t care it was some freedom. She jumped out of bed and changed into a casual tee shirt that and some cut off jeans. She braided her hair into a long side braid and made her way down stairs to let her parents know she would be back in two hours as agreed.  
She smiled and walked as quickly as she could to keep as much time as she had reserved for her friends and some shopping. She had saved a lot of allowance up and was excited to blow some of it with her friends at the mall.  
Her mall trip had been brief with her beloved friends. She hadn’t realized how she needed to confide in them. She described the latest gossip in her uptight school and how she missed eating lunch with them while they discussed freely, she explained to them about Joffrey and how she had been luckily swiftly avoiding all current advances from him and how she hadn’t seen him in two weeks, and then she explained her current predicament with her new housemate.  
Margaery got excited for her and told her how getting with an older man was actually a really sexy thing while Jeyne remained more on the cautious side not aiding much to her predicament of her insides reflecting the two’s reactions.  
“Are you gonna call him Daddy?” Margaery asked wiggling her brows.  
“Uh,” Sansa only managed her face flushing.  
Jeyne then elbowed Margaery, “Sansa is a good girl Margaery, our little church going baby wouldn’t dare.”  
Sansa just shut her mouth and giggled while her friends bantered on.  
“Sans now that you’re sixteen and got yourself a daddy,” Margaery started while Sansa rolled her eyes.  
“Let us buy you something that will knock his socks off,” Margaery smiled wildly.  
“Uh no, my mom will kill me one and would probably ship me off to some nun program, and two I am not encouraging this I knew I shouldn’t have brought up Petyr,” Sansa rolled her eyes.  
“Well your mom wouldn’t know it wouldn’t be something you wear out, more like something you wore underneath, and I will stop mentioning him,” Margaery smiled, “Promise.”  
“Plus Sansa you’re sixteen you need underwear that's not so virginal.” Jeyne added.  
“Why? My underwear is just fine,” Sansa argued in hushed tones.  
“For a virgin, but Sansa regardless if it’s this housemate or whoever, it’s nice to have something you feel hot in,” Jeyne smiled.  
Sansa felt she was losing this battle and finally just nodded in agreement which was met with squeals. In the back of her mind she was unsure this was necessary, while she sort of admitted her attraction for Petyr to her two best friends, she wasn’t sure anything would ever come of it regardless of all the teasing he did to her, she was sure he had no interest in a child, a child that could cause him serious repercussions. She was also worried she was just buying special underwear that would end up being wasted on Joffrey, whom she was avoiding for now but what if she couldn’t, and what if her parents actually pushed her into a marriage with the jerk and her fate was sealed.  
When she finally got down to the twenty minute mark she had to leave. She quickly packed her new sexy underwear and bras the girls bought for her in various shades of dark reds, black, and dark greens into her backpack to hide the evidence from her parents and so she could throw out the incriminating store bag from her mother. Sansa walked back leisurely to house as she had given herself enough time she believed to reach home.  
Once past her front door she heard her mother call for her in the kitchen. She felt her face wrinkle, she was on time down to the minute if her mother was really about to complain or discipline her she was not going to let her get away with it easy. She stayed silent and made her way to the kitchen.  
“Sansa, can you help me with dinner?” Catelyn asked with a smile.  
“Sure mom, but why are you cooking this much?” Sansa asked placing her bag on the counter noting all the chopped food and various pots and pans. Sure there family was big and they had a guest, but everything seemed a bit off with how much was looking to be prepared. It looked as if they were planning on having a three course meal.  
“Oh did I not tell you?” Catelyn frowned, “Well no matter I am sure you will be excited, I have invited Joffrey over for dinner with his father of course for your dad.”  
Sansa felt her heart sink. She had avoided him for weeks. Always walking a secret path home to avoid him waiting for her to give her a ride, avoiding his texts, and avoiding any chance encounters. He was terrible and cruel to her. His violent side was showing more and more with every visit. Last time she was alone with him in his car when he was supposed to be dropping her off back at home from school like the agreed predicament between their families, he had tried to force himself on her. Luckily for her she was able to bolt from the car and run home. She hadn’t spoken to him since and knew she had left him furious. She had also learned that she should try to avoid angering him at all costs for the punishments he would give her, and god forbid it if they were left alone when he was mad at her he would be the most unforgiving. She didn’t remember him being so cruel when her parents arranged this sham of a marriage when she was ten, but then they were children. He was kind, all be it though he got frustrated easily with his surroundings but never her, that only started last year.  
“Sansa please cut that onion for me?” Catelyn asked interrupting her thoughts.  
Sansa quickly got to work feeling her previous excited mood fade away and turning into a pit of dismay in her stomach.  
Petyr watched from his spot in the living room that allowed him to see into the kitchen while he pretended to read his book.  
He noted Sansa’s decrease in mood and how quiet she grew. He knew of the Baratheons of course he worked for them, he never had been graced with the encounter or knowledge on Joffrey but he could only assume Sansa had a dislike for him.  
Sansa had finished chopping all the vegetables and helping set the table with extra place settings to accommodate all the guests they had coming tonight.  
“Sansa thank you darling, now go upstairs and get yourself pretty, but remember modest we don’t need you getting too well displaying before the wedding,” Catelyn beamed proud of her.  
Sansa only nodded feeling dread sink in. She knew she had to look her best even though she would love nothing more to come down in a pair of sweats and a big middle finger to the table.  
Petyr ears perked up when he heard Catelyn’s comment. It all made sense, Joffrey was Sansa’s fiance. But wasn’t she sixteen? Was this the ancient times. He could only imagine Sansa had been put up to this idea of marriage and could easily tell it has been arranged by their families all by Sansa’s telling attitude. The way she had been sulking in the kitchen going unnoticed by her mother, her face was emotionless, and when she made her way up the stairs he could practically see her feet being dragged. He couldn’t help but wonder why her parents would force their daughter into such a thing. He couldn’t understand why Catelyn of all people especially would do this. He felt pity now for this beautiful creature.  
Sansa dressed in a long maxi dress with three quarter sleeves. She tied her hair up into a half up half down look and applied a light amount of mascara and lipgloss. She told herself to pretend she was dressing up for Petyr. Even though she was still struggling understanding what it was she felt or thought of him, in her mind she could admit she found him incredibly attractive and that classic smirk of his was beginning to give her butterflies every time now. However verbalizing such attraction she was far from even if she was just saying it to herself. Earlier she hadn’t really admitted it even to her friends, her friends just saw through her bullshit and could read her like a book. As she continued to touch up her appearance she saw in her mirror that an unwanted guest had slipped into her room. She turned and pressed herself up against her vanity as Joffrey made slow steps towards her. She felt cornered now.  
“Why haven’t you been answering my texts?” He growled grabbing her by the cheeks roughly.  
“I am sorry,” Sansa stammered, “I have been busy with school and…” Sansa started before being cut off.  
“Bullshit. You’re parents informed me you were at the mall with those whores,” Joffrey spat at her.  
She felt herself tremble. She knew he couldn’t do the two things she was truly afraid of due to her family literally being down the stairs or across the hall which was getting raped or being beaten. This is why she avoided him at all costs she knew being alone with him meant risking those things. There was no telling though now she was going to leave her room unmarked or unaffected.  
Joffrey released her face only to smack her which caught her off guard. She suddenly heard steps coming up the stairs and felt him grab her wrist to appear he was holding her hand to anyone who passed by but in all reality he was digging his nails into her wrist as a threat if she were to speak. She knew if anyone truly analyzed her which was doubtful as her parents were mostly oblivious to these sorts of things especially with Joffrey they would notice the intense redness on the side of her face where she had been smacked.  
“Sansa,” a light knock was heard from the partially open door, she recognized the hum in his voice.  
“Your mother has requested me to get you both down for dinner,” Petyr said with a look in his eyes she couldn’t reach.  
Sansa nodded and instantly pulled from Joffrey to follow Petyr down the stairs eager to escape and get this night over with.  
Petyr lead her down the stairs trying to understand what had unfolded upstairs moments before he had knocked. He stood conflicted in the hall on whether to act or to ignore. He had witnessed the entire encounter and was up the stairs moments after Joffrey had entered her room. He now understood how she felt. He understood her emotions as she acted earlier. He now understood how the girl felt trapped. Unable to truly contemplate on how to use this knowledge he proceeded to fetch them both for dinner and pretend nothing had happened. He sat at the dinner table and watched as Joffrey flipped his attitude and pulled out Sansa’s chair like a true gentleman and pushed her chair back into the table once she was seated before taking a seat next to her.  
“Ah my son, a true gentleman,” Robert beamed proudly.  
“It’s just so sweet how he cares for Sansa,” Catelyn smiled.  
Petyr now analyzed her again while they all chattered on around the table praising the boy. Her blue eyes seemed darker or hazed. She had no outward response to the conversation around her and she only picked at her food after the prayer was said. He also noticed the bright red mark from the slap on the side of her face and was almost shocked that not one person had noticed this. Or maybe someone had and was just keeping quiet, but at what expense? Sansa’s happiness? The disbelief in the situation overwhelmed him. He wasn’t a good man and he knew that but the way the world around Sansa seemed to beat her down seemed cruel. He noted the pulling feeling to protect her and destroy the blonde brat on the other end of the table.  
Her face stung and kept her silent through most of dinner, it made her jaw hurt and her temple hurt giving her a hell of headache. She barely touched her food and just silently wished and wished dinner would speed up and she could get to bed.  
Finally after dinner was over Robert and Joffrey politely thanked her mother for the lovely dinner and made their way out of the house but not before Joffrey gave her an all knowing smirk that made her body shiver. Luckily for her it was Arya’s turn for the dishes so Sansa bolted up her stairs avoiding everyone and ran to the shower where she let the boiling warm water burn away the feeling of him and ease the pain on the side of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed chapter release as always, I am taking my time though to ensure I don't just get lazy with the story. I want this to be a good long story, which is something I have never achieved. So hope you guys liked it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Petyr sat at his computer in the guest bedroom, doing his best to actually get some work done since the start of his divorce he could no longer avoid it, luckily for him being as talented as he was at the job he got away with more. Such as being allowed to work from home and take nearly a two week break from work to handle his divorce. He also enjoyed being able to work behind the door of the guest room as he was still unsure on what to make of the situation he had witnessed three days ago between Sansa and her brat of a boyfriend. Looking at Cat in the eye was showing to be a challenge for him on his conscious, unsure if it would be wise to tell her as he could tell Cat was one of the roots of Sansa’s problems and considering how oblivious she was he pondered if she would sweep this under the rug or call him the liar. He knew Cat obviously dearly loved her children but it was a different kind of love with an expectation in it. Also knowing if he did mention this to Cat he also risked losing his temporary bed in the house. 

He inwardly groaned at the thought that he was stuck in this guest room with various religion memorabilia, under normal circumstances he could afford to stick out the remainder of the divorce in a penthouse suite in some hotel, but as his lawyer advised him he should tie his funds up in an unknown account to his wife so she could not have any claim to it or try to leave him high and dry. With how Lysa was it wouldn’t be surprising as she was certainly a vengeful bitch. He then inwardly snorted at the thought of how pissed Lysa would be if she learned he was staying with her sister the woman who previously held his attraction. How he would love to see her face just to know he had truly did it to spite her. He wondered if she knew. 

He continued to work mindlessly at his work while his brain now began to replay the events over and over in his mind unsure what to really make of it. He had noted Sansa’s was now ever more quiet than before, no more banter in private between the two of them, no more cat and mouse games, and also no more fake manors in front of an audience. She had become a mute practically. He honestly couldn’t blame her and could sense the feeling on entrapment, like a pretty bird in a cage. He was starting to feel almost guilty for haphazardly flirting and toying with her afraid he was making her predicament worse. But who was he kidding he wasn’t a good man and felt little to no regret for toying with the beauty that she was. Although he was still unsure why he cared so much now or why he even toyed with her, was it because she was her mother’s daughter, or because she was more beautiful than he ever could remember Cat being? Whatever the reason being though he was going to get Sansa out of this arrangement with that devilish boy it was just going to take some thought on how without making it to obvious he had gotten involved. 

Sansa sat through class after class trying to seem somewhat interested and doing her best to ignore the constant buzzing of her phone in her book bag knowing it was Joffrey with endless threats. She could only guess the threats went along the lines of, ‘Don’t tell anyone or else. If you don’t answer I will make you regret it. I am not done with you yet.’

But that was just her imagination, reality had the tendency of being much much worse, especially when it came to Joffrey. With everything going on around her, Sansa had noticed herself withdrawing more from those around her. She had hardly touched her phone these past three days which she had to admit which was really uncommon especially for her or girls her age. She was avoiding her family and housemate at all costs. She just wasn’t sure how to fake it around them all. She envied every single one of them for being able to live seemingly perfect lives and she ended up miserable. 

However, she allowed herself to slip into a fantasy world, one where she was happy and it helped her cope with her surroundings and growing fear for her future. It also was easy for her to slip into these imaginative fantasies for the fact no one would know about them. She let her mind wander wherever it wanted and whatever she wanted, however when she was in class or around anyone she strictly avoided daydreaming about Petyr afraid a telling blush might spread across her face or the fear of embarrassing herself, she saved those thoughts for when she was alone and she couldn’t lie that she let those thoughts carry her to touch herself once snuggled in her bed and bring herself to orgasm but could only imagine how much better it would be with his fingers rather than her own. She could practically see Petyr’s characteristic smirk if he somehow discovered the fact. While she sat in class though she dreamed of her finally being in college, away from her family and free to wear whatever she wanted, to see her two best friends daily between classes, to be able to watch whatever she wanted on tv without her parents still having parental controls on all technological devices, and most of all being free of Joffrey. She liked to imagine he somehow ended up with a girl who made him as miserable as he made her, or maybe that he got in a terrible car accident and was gone unable to torment anyone.

“Sansa,” her teacher’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yes miss,” Sansa replied hastily.

“Care to answer the question?” Her teacher looked at her with a glare in her eye.

“I apologize,” Sansa stammered unable to answer what was asked not even sure what the question was.

“See me after class,” Her teacher stated and turned her back to her and back to the board to continue the lesson.

Sansa did her best to not let her dismay show and to continue to focus for the remainder of the lesson. Feeling a pit form in the bottom of her stomach.

Once the bell rang releasing the class, Sansa remained at her desk while one by one the girls filed out of the classroom. After everyone had left and the door had closed did her teacher finally approach her desk and speak.

“Sansa do you know why I am making you stay behind?” Her teacher stated while peering down at her.

“Because I missed the question?” Sansa answered hopefully.

“Because you haven’t been focusing in my class lately, and while your grades haven’t slipped yet. I can not condone a student ditching and then mentally being absent,” Her teacher’s frown deepened.

“I am sorry-” Sansa started working up to her manners hoping to get out of it.

“I can’t let you continue on or to keep giving my half apologies. I will need to notify your parents.” Her teacher stated and before she could protest or beg for any other way she was dismissed for the day and Sansa felt her stomach turn into knots.

Sansa managed to escape past Joffrey by once again taking the back way and made an extra effort to take the longest and slowest way back home. She was terrified to face her mother. Her father she was less scared of. He had a soft spot for her and always came to her defense saying she was just a kid and he did worse than she did. Thank god for that, but her mother was relentless. The few times she had messed up her mother would threaten huge grounding sentences than what was hardly deemed necessary, the threat of shipping her off to some church camp, or worse which she never seemed to see with her mother because she hardly did anything. She didn’t want to be shipped away or being grounded for months on end unable to see her only friends. 

Once outside the front door of her house Sansa took a deep breath and made her way inside to immediately hear her parents call to see if it was her.

“Sansa?” She heard her mother shriek.

Sansa tried to bite back a groan knowing attitude wouldn’t serve her well, “Yes?”

“Kitchen. Now.” Her mother only responded. 

Sansa bit her lip and took slow steps to the kitchen silently praying Petyr wasn’t there or nearby to hear her being punished like a child. 

Petyr who had long finished with his work and was taking comfort in the family den connected to the kitchen put down his book while he heard the ordeal take place. Interest peaked him. What could she have done to upset her parents so much. He could see the look in Ned and Cat’s face. More so in Cat’s her lips became a thin line and her eyes had a glare, while he noted Ned looked more tired and concerned than angered. Did they know about Joffrey? But why would Cat be mad at her. Curiosity took over him and he pretended to go back to reading while he silently watched and listened unknowing to the family as Sansa finally entered the kitchen with the meekest of faces he was sure he had ever seen. Which struck him as odd, he had never seen a girl so meek, he had seen her with some fire as she bantered with him slightly at their first introduction, he had seen her with a fire in her eyes as she pretended to meet him again with her voice so sickly sweet like honey at the first dinner with her family, he had seen her shy and taken aback at the simple kiss on her fingers as a blush crept over her face but her eyes blank as she was stunned, and he had seen her what he would imagine as her being scared of her surroundings but never meek.

‘Terrified like a small child,’ His mind thought drifting off to devilish thoughts of how he wondered she might react to him punishing her for being too enticing. 

“Sansa, your teacher called,” Ned started breaking Petyr away from his thoughts.

“Before you say anything I can explain, and I am so sorry,” Sansa stated.

“Sorry? Or sorry you were caught,” Her mother asked brow raising.

“I am sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind lately and with the ditching I just wanted a break,” Sansa stammered trying her best to play the perfect daughter roll causing Petyr to ponder was she really that perfect daughter. Sure she ditched a class and snuck herself a coffee, which Petyr only knew was against the rules as the Starks had no coffee pots or coffee in the entire house and when he approached Cat on the subject she told him it was against their family’s beliefs to drink the stuff leaving Petyr stunned, but was there more than met the eye with Sansa was she really the perfect daughter with the occasional rule breaking or was she more devious than that?

“Well sorry you might be but you still are going to be punished for it.” Cat said voice still stern.

“Honey I think that’s hardly-” Ned started before being cut off with a look in Cat’s eyes warning him where he closed his mouth and let her continue.

“One month you are grounded, home and school that’s it, no more of those bad influences that are your friends. And just to make sure you are getting to and from school, Joffrey will be driving you to and from school and will be reporting back to us if you aren’t with him.” Cat stated.

Sansa went to open her mouth to protest but was shut down before a word could fall out, “Upstairs now,” Her mother finished.

Sansa swallowed her words and turned on her heel and ran up the stairs and fell back onto her bed trying her best to not let the dread take over and trying to not cry. Crying would do no good and would only make her face blotchy and hot and anyone in the house would know she had been crying if she started.

Petyr slipped away a few seconds after he heard Sansa stomp up the stairs and crept up the stairs unknowingly and gently tapped on her door causing Sansa to quickly sit up on her elbows from her lying position once she saw Petyr in her doorway.

She couldn’t help the attitude she poured out suddenly feeling embarrassed he more than likely heard the ordeal and more than likely knew he came up here to sympathize for a child which irked her like no other. She wasn’t a child and she certainly didn’t want him to think of her as one, “What do you want,” her voice said dripping with annoyance.

“I just wanted to say I am sorry sweetling,” Petyr kept his voice kind and gentle sensing the girls feelings of embarrassment and more than likely dread at the mention of Joffrey in her punishment. 

Not sure he should bring up why he was exactly sorry, unsure if he should let her know his knowledge in how Joffrey treated her and how he sympathized with her having to now see the childish bastard every day, he quickly turned around and left her alone in her room leaving her feeling breathless at the kind words and nickname of endearment he had given her causing her heart to flutter causing her to fall back into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, slowly working on building the sexual tension between these two.


	6. Chapter 6

She made it unscathed in the first car ride since her punishment on the way to school with Joffrey. She managed to stay quiet and dodge his grabby fingers as his fingers tried to go under her knee length maroon skirt even if she had to physically hold her skirt down with both of her hands doing her best to avoid eye contact from him keeping her eyes on the outside as trees of green and blurs of brick houses blurred past her as he drove, but as soon as the school came into sight she bolted out of the car before he could even stop the car causing him to uproar she could hear from behind her as she ran towards the front door of the school. She wondered what her classmates must think of her or the scene she caused. 

‘To hell with them honestly, they have no clue what a monster he is,’ She thought to herself angrily noticing the judging stares.

She knew most of the girls who knew of Joffrey didn’t know his true character and thought he was a true prince, what a load of shit to be honest. Most girls would kill to be her and would often stare with her looks that they wished could kill.

Sansa tried to avoid the stares of her classmates and tried to keep her head down and pay attention to her lessons to avoid further trouble but for once she actually felt her nerves become more tense as the clock came closer to the end of the day afraid to see Joffrey again. 

But much to her dismay the end of the day came and she took a deep breath making her way to the drop off/pickup area and dragged her feet to Joffrey’s fancy red sports car and tried to even her breathing before entering the car. She met with his eyes remembering how those blue eyes could make her swoon in her youth but now she grew to hate the shade of blue he held. The color made her sick to her stomach now. She would never forget this shade of blue she swore by it.

She hadn’t noticed how long she was pondering outside of his car with the car door wide open but Joffrey was sure to let her know, “Are you expecting me to sit and wait forever bitch?” he said in harsh tones trying to avoid raising his tone to catch unwanted eyes with a particularly terrifying gleam in his eyes, adding the endearing nickname of bitch to just give her a small glimpse of his anger.

She decided against responding and against her better judgement as she got into the car hastily to avoid angering him more. She knew if her mother heard of her ditching her ride her punishment would only worsen. 

Surprisingly to her he said not another word and put the car into drive and began a slow pace out of the mass of cars picking up students and out of the parking lot before pulling over quickly in a nearby parking lot of an abandoned park being far too early for the school children to gather and play.

“Joffrey why did we stop? I have to go home,” Sansa frowned analyzing her surroundings trying to avoid his gaze for fear of what it held. She wasn’t an idiot she had an idea of why they had stopped she was just scared if it was because of his anger or his cruel lust. 

Completely blindsided she felt her forehead and center of her face smash into the dash of his passenger side of the car. Her forehead instantly felt hot and she suddenly was tasting blood not sure where the blood was coming from, her lip, her mouth, her nose, or something else she was unsure. 

“That’s for disobeying me this morning,” Joffrey said gripping her hair painfully tight causing tears to threaten to spill from her eyes and if she didn’t have a headache before from her head being smashed, she certainly did now.

Once he released her hair, which she was sure to punish her more, Sansa sprung into flight mode and unbuckled her seat belt as fast as she could and sprung out of the car, glad she kept her book bag still on her shoulder and bolted as fast as her legs would carry her home. She heard his engine rev behind her but Sansa knew she had to be quicker and she also knew the backway home gave her an advantage of avoiding roads where Joffrey couldn’t directly follow her and hopefully this would discourage him to follow her unless he tried to beat her back to her house then she would have to be faster. Sansa ducked to the secret path running like a mad woman, she was sure if any stranger saw her they would think she was crazy running like a madwoman, hair tangled from being pulled, and blood somewhere on her face which she was still unknown where it came from. 

The back way of the path would eventually take her back to the streets and would quickly lead her to her house and she just prayed with all her being Joffrey decided against chasing her down but she couldn’t risk taking that bet still running till she eventually reached her front door and hastily got inside and slammed the heavy wooden door and turning the deadbolt locked finally releasing a series of breaths from running as fast as she could and letting herself fall against the heavy door into a slump on the ground putting her head into her lap finally letting the hot tears spill.

She heard gentle footsteps approach her and didn’t dare look up afraid who exactly it was. If it was her mother she was sure her mother would be so dismissive if not angry for running off like she did. If it was her siblings she was afraid for relentless teasing or being called a liar, and if it was Petyr she was afraid to show him such weakness.

Petyr had heard the door slam knowing Cat had just left for the store to get some last minute essentials for dinner as she told him before leaving, he knew Ned worked late usually as he tried his best to avoid the insufferable man. He was sure the other Stark children were busy with various activities outside of school because he noticed Sansa was always the first child to come home. 

He noticed the heap she became at the foot of the front door, almost curled in a upright ball with a mess of hair laying over her arms and legs like an untamed fire and he heard the soft sobs escaping her throat. He felt an odd straining feeling in his chest at the sight wanting to do pick her up and bring her close to his chest. Frightened to scare the beautiful creature she was more he just slowly stepped closer to her.

He gently sat on the tiled floor right beside her, and brought his hand up to her back and began to use his fingertips to stroke her upper back in soothing circles through the white school shirt she wore. 

She looked up now and met his eyes causing the feeling in his chest to tighten at the sight of her. He noticed her forehead had a small gash in it but knowing head wounds always bleed more, which explained the amount of blood dripping down her nose, lips, and the collar of her school blouse, he also noted her nose looked to be bleeding as well mixed with the drippiness of her nose from her crying. 

“Sansa, who?” He managed to say still drawing soothing circles moving his hand to her the tops of her shoulders to try to calm her.

“Joffrey,” She choked out.

The feeling in his chest now burned with anger, the blonde little shit, he would take care of him and it would be done by the end of the night. 

“Sweetling I am sorry, I know he has been hurting you,” Petyr struggled to find the right tone in his voice trying to keep his voice soothing but afraid his anger in the little shit excuse of a boy would show and would scare her.

“How did you know?” her tears still falling down her face streaming her cheeks.

“I saw,” Petyr whispered gently before Sansa interrupted.

“The other night at dinner?” She asked.

He gave her a solemn nod before she put her head back down into her lap letting out another choked cry.

They sat that way with Petyr still circling his fingers softly into her shoulders and back while she slowly calmed her crying for a bit unsure how much time had actually passed. Knowing Cat shouldn’t find Sansa like this and it was best for him to handle the blonde little shit he knew he had to get her cleaned up.

“C’mon sweetling let’s get you cleaned up before your mother comes home,” He whispered taking her hands making sure to be slow with her and not too quick afraid to spook her and helping her off the floor with him.

She only nodded bleakly feeling a blush creep across her face unknown to him as her face was tear stained and blotchy now hiding her blush well. She felt embarrassed at first he caught her like this but realized she enjoyed his comfort and how he calmed her down. 

She followed him up the stairs as he led her to her room and advised her to change while he went to get a warm rag. She only nodded and began to undress herself once he left her room and now noticed the blood that stained the front of her white school blouse. Knowing she couldn’t possibly get the bright red stain out and decided to toss the blouse knowing she had other pairs. She quickly changed out of her clothes and changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a loose fitting sweater when Petyr gently knocked on her door to ensure she was dressed.

He entered the room with the warm rag as promised and sat in front of her from her place on the bed and began to gently clean her face from the blood. 

She winced gently as he touched the gash on her forehead with the rag and he whispered softly, “Sorry sweetling, but I promise it’s less noticeable now that it’s cleaned, it will probably bruise.”

She only nodded as he continued to wipe her face cleaning all the blood which surprised her not sure until now how much she actually bled. Noticing her shock Petyr spoke, “Don’t worry head wounds always tend to bleed more.”

Once finished cleaning her face he threw away the rag not wanting to leave any evidence and then offered her a gentle smile and offered to brush her hair.

Sansa only nodded and barely whispered, “Please be gentle.”

“Of course sweetling,” he whispered as he had her turn her back to him.

Petyr gently brushed out her tangled hair taking extra care to be gentle and to be soothing to her. Sansa had never felt more cared for than how Petyr was caring for her now.

No one had ever told her how soothing someone brushing or playing with your hair could be and how she felt herself grow drowsy as Petyr continued to gently pull the brush through her now very smooth hair.

“I must go now sweetling before your mother gets home,” he whispered into her ear from behind.

Before he got up to leave she turned and looked at him, “Thank you.”

Once she was alone she felt her heart still pounding in her chest as it did through the entirety of her interaction with Petyr and the care he took with her. She felt so… so… she couldn’t quite put it into words. She imagined this was how people felt about people they were in love with. But was it love? She hardly knew Petyr he was a mystery to her. She had faced his teasing, quick wit, shameless flirting, and now this caring side drawing her dangerously in. She felt herself being more attracted to him past his slick looks and smirk, she felt her stomach churn with butterflies and her face burn with a blush. She knew now she was in deep shit with this man in their home. 

Once safe inside the guest room Petyr slammed his fists into the door angered he practically allowed this to happen to the redhead that held his fascination. He hadn’t done anything to prevent him from entering her life again, instead he stood idly by doing nothing waiting for this to happen essentially. But now he would act. He would act from the sidelines of course. He would be an idiot to go hunt the boy like a brute and beat him to a pulp. No he was more tactical than that and always got his victims without having them even know why what was happening to them or who would have such a thing happen. It was more wise this way and kept his name clean.

Petyr quickly got to work with his phone making the necessary calls and set the scheme up quickly to take place before the night even ended so Sansa would never have to deal with the insufferable boy again, he would be gone by tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more updates, and some gentle fluff hope you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Petyr leaned up against the counter with a particularly devilish smirk as he sipped his coffee that he had to go out to buy since this family seemed to have qualms about the beverage, but this morning it was certainly worth it. He wanted to be awake and alert to see the news and to see Sansa’s face. He was quite proud of himself actually and according to one of very helpful little friends they had made sure before it was over the bastard knew why it was happening and to Petyr that was enough the little shit deserved to feel worse than Sansa and to understand his death was for Sansa.

When he finally heard the footsteps of many coming down the stairs he heard a gasp when Cat entered the room noticing the news that played on the TV describing Joffrey's death, they labeled it as a car accident thank god, he didn’t pay his men as good as he did for the death to look like murder. He had the shit poisoned but not before he got trashed so his blood alcohol levels in the autopsy, he was sure would happen, would clearly explain why Joffrey had “driven” into a large tree. The accident allowed Joffrey to be beaten up a bit just for the sake of him to suffer first before he left this world with the wounds matching what they would assume be from the accident, and the poison being completely undetectable as he had used this before. 

“Oh my goodness,” Cat gasped from behind where Petyr stood.

“What mother?” He heard the eldest Stark child Robb say before hearing him grow silent instantly not needing an answer seeing Joffrey’s name across the screen of the news and the trashed red sports car they all knew to be his.

He then heard Sansa enter the room with her familiar voice, “Guys what's going on?” He then turned not wanting to miss the reaction he craved from the fruits of his labor. 

He witnessed the entire Stark family stood in the kitchen not sitting unable to in shock with grim faces held on Sansa waiting to see her react. Petyr had to do all he could to not let his smirk show and keep his face neutral but he kept his eyes on Sansa as her eyes met his unknown to what was going on but soon passed his and met with the screen.

“Oh Sansa dear,” Her mother cried gently pulling the girl into a hug while the family around her joined in.

Petyr could see her porcelain face over her mother’s shoulders and noted the blankness it held. He couldn’t blame her, she was holding the expected reaction, but as soon as her eyes met his he could see almost see the brightness in her sapphire like eyes. She quickly gave him a small smile like she knew what he had done, he knew that was impossible she didn’t know how dangerous he was or she wouldn’t tempt and banter with him, she would avoid him if she was smart or knew. He figured the smile was because of the shared knowledge of her abuse and he offered her a small smirk and nod before turning back to the screen sipping his less than par coffee. 

Sansa felt herself shaking which she was sure helped encourage her family feel her “dismay” for the loss of her lover, but in truth she was shaking in disbelief and the feeling of freedom. Her family all continued to hug her longer than she deemed necessary but she remained silent knowing she was to play the part of the distraught lover.

Once her family released her from the hug her father gently spoke, “Sansa sweetheart I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay dad I am just..,” Sansa’s voice purposely shook as she allowed a fake tear or two to fall onto her cheeks as she pretended to stare at the screen in disbelief when in reality she was staring at Petyr’s back practically seeing the smirk he bore through the back of his head at her acting skills.

“Sansa given the circumstances, I think it would be alright if you want to stay home today,” Her mother offered her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sansa only nodded pushing more tears out before turning and dashing up the stairs finally letting her smile show once safe inside her room. She was free. She wouldn’t have to bare with his presence, the car rides, their fake relationship essentially, his entitlement, his abuse, and the scary future she was afraid to face. She was completely and utterly free. She was overjoyed and tried to not ponder on what was next trying to focus on this momentary victory. She never wished death on anyone, but she saw it as this, Joffrey was terrible and he had gotten himself killed, the news said it themselves, he drived under the influence and luckily no one else was hurt or killed by his hands it was like if there was God, which she had given up on, had punished him and rewarded her. 

Sansa decided to get up and shower and to keep herself in the shower a little longer than normal to keep up with her appearance as distraught daughter by just enjoying the heat that the shower gave her, and then decided to treat herself to a few more hours of sleep as it was rare she would ever get the opportunity to sleep in because of school, rushing out on Saturdays, and church. 

Petyr retreated back to the guest room to get back to work, getting the reaction he had hoped he would get from his sweet Sansa. The girl had made all the trouble worth it with her simple smile. The rest of the Stark family one by one left the house not having a real reason for missing school or work because Joffrey had no real tie to them like Sansa had. Cat had hung around of course to be home for her daughter and having no where else to be.

It wasn’t till around one in the afternoon he heard a knock at the door breaking him from his work he had steadily worked through the morning and afternoon since the news broke.

Petyr got off his laptop and opened the door to a concerning looking Cat in his doorway, “Cat everything ok? I mean of course not but is there something I can help with?” Petyr asked doing his best to play his own role.

“Well, I am running to the store to get some lemons for Sansa, I am going to make her favorites tonight to try to cheer her up, she hasn’t left her room or bed. While I am gone can you listen out for her just in case? I am really worried,” Cat said gazing up the stairs at Sansa’s cracked bedroom door.

“Of course Cat,” Petyr offered her a gentle smile before she nodded and headed out giving Petyr the perfect opportunity.

He carefully waited a few minutes to pass to make sure Cat had left and didn’t come back due to forgetfulness. Once the necessary time had passed he got up from the bed and headed up the stairs entering Sansa’s room quietly noting she was still sleeping from the quiet stirs of her breathing and sat at the foot of the bed where she quickly got up almost startled feeling the bed dip from the extra weight.

“Oh it’s just you,” Sansa let out a breath, “Sorry I just was afraid of not keeping up the act.” She then yawned out.

“Speaking of, you are quite the actress sweetling,” He smirked loving her face turn a light shade of pink whenever he used his favored nickname.

“I uh…” Sansa stammered now at a loss of words feeling the conversation carry into a flirtatious one and butterflies well up into her stomach.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me sweetling,” Petyr smirked again and reached up to her cheek and tucked a stray wild red hair behind her ear before getting up and leaving her alone with her thoughts and wildly beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys a much shorter chapter this time, but don't worry more to come soon.


End file.
